


When I Get Back

by hunters_retreat



Series: Whedon Verse Fusions [4]
Category: Dollhouse, Leverage, Leverage/Dollhouse
Genre: Dollhouse Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job wasn't to know, it was just to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt programmer!Alec/Echo,

  
“You know, I’m not braggin’ or anything… it’s just that Topher never was that inventive.”  His eyes widened a moment as he spoke, inclining his head to the young woman as she sat in the chair.  “I’m just sayin’.”

He started the reprogramming and he had the momentary Frankenstein moment as he watched the chair move up, the woman in front of him no longer a doll, but a nails tough lady with people to see, places to blow.  He didn’t want to know why they wanted someone who liked to blow things up, but it wasn’t his job to know, just to provide.

“Well hello there gorgeous.”  He said to Echo/Mariana as she sat up.

Her smile was sultry and smooth, just like her voice, New Orleans accent making her doe eyes and slinky movements all the more alluring.  Damn.  He was good.

“Hello there yourself stranger.”

“Ma’am, we have your car ready.”  Her handler said as he waited by the door.

She reached a hand up, her nails catching as she caressed Alec’s cheek.  Her nose crinkled slightly with her smile.  “When I get back cher… when I get back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
